Convert $\dfrac{251}{30}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $251 \div 30 = {8}\ \text{ R } {11}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{30}{30} = {\dfrac{240}{30}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $11$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{11}}{30}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{11}{30}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{240}{30}} + {\dfrac{11}{30}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{251}{30}$.